


The Job

by Ladybughanlen



Series: The Organization [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybughanlen/pseuds/Ladybughanlen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - The boys are asked to come to the rescue.  Third Party POV.  Second in The Organization Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Second in the Organization Universe.

Peter takes a deep breath and clicks connect.  He sits back and waits.  The screen timer runs for a minute before the request is answered and Sam Winchester’s voice comes over the computer speakers.  

 

“Boss.”  Sam says softly.  

 

Not a question, a statement.  Almost as if he has been waiting for Peter to call.  Dean’s words from months ago echo in his brain and Peter wonders for the thousandth time what he meant about his brother being powerful.      

 

A few seconds later the dark video feed brightens as Sam flips on the bedside lamp.  He is bare chested and leaning against the headboard of some cheap hotel bed frame.  He runs a hand through his hair to settle it back and out of his face.  It only half works.  

 

“I’m sorry it’s so late.”  Peter apologizes.  “I’ve got something that can’t wait.”  He squints at the screen.  “Is Dean around?” 

 

He knows they always share a room.  Two queens.   

 

Sam’s raises an eyebrow at Peter and waits.

 

It takes a full minute for Peter to spot the Dean sized lump hidden under the ugly floral bedspread.  The same ugly floral bedspread that covers Sam’s lap.  Same bedspread.  Same bed.  

 

Peter sits back in shock.  In all the years the Organization has studied, speculated about, and attempted to follow the Winchesters the idea that they might be lovers never once came up.  Not once.  

 

Peter contemplates this development for a moment.  With all that he’s learned about the Winchester’s way of life over the last six months it makes an odd kind of sense.  He shouldn’t be surprised.  It actually explains a lot.  He simply can’t believe he missed it. 

 

He looks up at Sam who gives him a knowing smirk.  

 

Sam reaches to his left and lays a hand on the bundle of covers.         

 

“Dean.”  Sam says and waits a beat.  “ _Dean!_ ”

 

“Sam?”  The lump shifts and rolls over to reveal Dean’s sleepy face.  “What’s the matter?”  

 

Dean reaches out and pulls himself across Sam’s lap and up into his embrace.  He tucks his tousled head into the crook of his brother’s neck.  Sam wraps his arms around Dean, leans back, closes his eyes, and sighs.  

 

Peter stares, eyes wide.  He can’t help it.  This sudden and unexpected display of affection between the two is somehow more startling then the idea of a sexual relationship.  He is witnessing a very private moment. 

 

Unlike his brother, who Peter believes to be genuinely good natured, Sam always seems to be in a perpetual state of angst, anger, or annoyance.  Kev calls it Sam’s ‘Triple AAA’ attitude.  

 

Peter looks at Sam now and sees none of those things.  He looks content, peaceful.  It's a revelation and Peter can’t stop staring.  

 

“You restless Baby?”  Dean asks in a voice low and husky with sleep.  “I can fix that.”

 

Sam catches Peter’s eye and grins.  

 

Peter blushes.  

 

“Not restless.”  Sam tells Dean.  He tightens his arms around his brother and waits until Dean  looks up at him.  “We’ve got company.”  Sam nods toward the computer which is resting on the nightstand.  

 

Dean blinks at Sam and then turns toward the video chat.  He groans and rubs a hand over his face before shoving himself off his amused brother and into a seated position.  Dean tugs at the bedspread and pulls it up nearly to his chin.  

 

It is a ridiculous display of modesty that makes Peter choke on his coffee. 

 

“Hey Boss.”  Dean says. 

 

Peter coughs, wipes his mouth, and nods.

 

Dean smiles, then frowns, and then throws a look at his brother.  “I thought you said the Boss knew about us?”    

 

“He does now.” 

 

“Jesus Sam!”  Dean scolds.  “You can’t just spring this on the old man like that.  You’ll give him a Heart Attack!”

 

“It’ll take more then your bare chests in the same bed to do that.”  Peter deadpans.

 

Sam snorts and Dean elbows him.  

 

“I’m actually impressed you’ve managed to keep this a secret.”  Especially from him.  Peter still can’t quite believe he missed it.  He shrugs.  “It seems obvious in retrospect.”

 

Sam turns to Dean and raises an eyebrow. 

 

“Hey!”  Dean looks offended.  “Don’t blame _me_.”  He crosses his arms in a huff.  “It’s not _my_ fault you can’t keep those big paws to yourself.”

 

Sam rolls his eyes and looks at the ceiling.  “Are you done?”  He asks his brother.

 

“Maybe.”  Dean nods and sits back.  “Bitch.”

 

“Jerk.”  Sam grins and bumps Dean’s shoulder with his.  

 

Peter shakes his head.  

 

“What’s up Boss?”  Dean finally wants to know.  

 

For the first time in his adult life, Peter doesn’t know where to begin.  He sighs heavily.  The truth is always a start.  

 

He takes a deep breath.  “I fucked up.”  He tells them.    

 

The Winchesters frown.    

 

Peter let’s his air out in a rush.  “It’s Kev...he’s been taken.”

 

“What?”  Dean leans toward the camera.  The bedspread falls away unheeded.  “How?  When?”

 

“He was following up on a lead with two other agents.” 

 

Dean scowls obviously unhappy with this piece of information.  

 

“We didn’t think it was a big deal.”  Peter confesses.  “We... _I_...thought we knew enough to handle this case on our own.”

 

Dean sits back and rubs his face.  Dean barely knows Kev, and has never met the other agents involved, yet Peter can see worry in his face.  It gives him a new appreciation for the strength of Dean’s loyalty once given. 

 

Sam on the other hand is not worried.  He’s angry and does not bother to hide it.  Peter feels a rush of guilt.  He understands the rules and until a few hours ago he’d followed them without deviation.  The weight of Sam’s disapproval travels through the video link and punches Peter squarely in the chest.  

 

“They’ve been out of touch for over two hours now.”  Peter presses on.  

 

He can hear the worry in his own voice and he hates it.  Kev is not only his number two man, but his closest friend.  Peter needs him back safe.  He needs them all back safe.  

 

“I know two hours doesn’t seem like much time, but you know how we operate.  Our agents are never out of touch.”  He sighs.  “We think we know where they are.  We just can’t get to them.”  

 

“What do you want us to do about it?”  Sam asks flatly.

 

“Sam!?”  Dean gives his brother a look that makes Sam huff and look away.  

 

“Like I said we can’t get to them...there’s this barrier...of some kind.  I can’t explain it.”  Peter looks at Sam and then Dean.  “I thought maybe you two could take a look and advise us on our next move.  Before we risk anyone else.” 

    

Dean sighs.  “We’ll do whatever we can Boss.”  

 

Peter is instantly relieved.  He never doubted they’d help, he’s just sorry to have to ask it.  The Winchesters give so much already and to ask them to risk more is tough.  Especially for his mistake.       

 

“The jet’s on the way to you now.”  He checks his watch.  “It should be landing in the next hour.  It’s a three hour flight from where you are.”

 

Dean’s eyes go wide and his body rigid.  

 

Sam eyes flash at Peter and he turns to his brother.  

 

“Dean...”  Sam’s tone is gentle.    

 

“No.”  Dean shakes his head and starts to hyperventilate.  “No way.”  He pants.  “We’ll drive.” 

 

Peter looks back and forth between the brothers.  He can’t quite wrap his brain around Dean’s sudden fear.  It is obvious and real.  He’s confused to say the least.     

 

“It’ll be okay Dean.”  Sam reassures his brother.  

 

“I’ll lose my shit Sam.”  Dean’s frightened eyes search Sam’s face.  

Sam reaches out and lays a hand on Dean’s chest.  His large palm easily covers the anti-possession tattoo near Dean’s heart.  He says nothing, just looks at his brother and waits.  

 

Dean stares at Sam for a long moment before he catches his breath and sighs heavily.  He shakes his head and let’s it fall back against the headboard with a thump.  

 

“It’s an Organization jet.”  Peter interjects.  “You can bring any weapons you want on the flight.”    

 

“Really?”  Dean cracks and eye, suspicious.  

 

“Yes.”  Peter confirms.

 

“Fine.”  Dean huffs.  “I’ll try.”   

 

Sam smiles warmly at his brother and pats him on the chest.  

 

Dean grumbles something under his breath and slides out of bed.  He’s naked and clearly doesn’t give a shit.  He stomps off into the darkness and disappears.  Seconds later Peter can hear the shower start up.

 

“Dean doesn’t fly.”  Sam turns back to the computer.  

 

Peter nods.  “I’m sorry Sam.”  He truly is.  

 

“Remember what I told you when we made this bargain?”  Sam crosses his arms and sits back.

 

“Yes.”  Peter acknowledges.  He waits and when Sam doesn’t budge he sighs.  “You said Dean has a tendency to blame himself for things he can’t control.”  That much had always been obvious.  “He can’t help himself.”   

 

Sam waits.

 

“And that because of that...”  Peter continues.  “Dean has too many marks on his soul.”  

 

The idea of a person’s soul as its own entity always makes Peter feel uneasy.  He doesn’t like the idea of Dean’s soul covered in scars either.  That idea makes him angry. 

 

“You told me that if this partnership puts another mark on Dean’s soul...because we didn’t follow your rules or did something stupid...that you will make sure it never happens again.”  

 

The look in the younger Winchester’s eyes when he’d said those words to Peter was enough to give him the chills.  

 

Sam nods.  “Remember that next time you think its ‘no big deal’.”     

 

Peter understands.  He knows very well that the Winchesters stay in contact with the Organization because they choose to.  

 

In the last six months Peter and the Organization have learned more about Supernatural threats and the ways to detect and defeat them then they have in the nearly twenty years of their existence.  The Winchesters have more then held up their end of the bargain. 

 

Peter doesn’t want to abuse or lose this partnership.  They need Sam and Dean.  It’s why Peter agreed to Sam’s rules in the first place.     

 

Sam has made his point.  

 

The younger Winchester rubs his face and then changes the topic.  “It’s the anticipation that gets him the most.”  

 

Phobias are irrational.  Peter never would have guessed that about Dean.   

 

“That and leaving Baby.”  Sam adds.  

 

“I can have an agent pick up the Impala and bring her to you?”  Peter offers, though he knows the answer will be no.

 

“No way.”  Sam frowns.  “Dean would kick my ass.”  

 

Peter cues up a message and hits send.  “Your travel information is on the way.”

 

Sam checks the clock.  “I take it you’re already there.” 

 

“Yes.”  Peter acknowledges.  “Call me when you’re settled on the flight and I’ll walk you through what we have so far.”

 

“Sounds good.”  Sam says.  

 

“Thank you Sam.”  Peter truly is grateful.  

 

Sam gives him that long look, the one that makes Peter feel like Sam is reading his mind.  Peter sits still for it.  Its the least he can do, but he thinks about Unicorns and Rainbows just in case.  

 

Sam rolls his eyes, snorts and signs off.  

 

Peter flops back in his chair.   

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

The video chat dings and Peter clicks on the icon.  He checks his watch.  Kev has been missing now for three hours and forty-five minutes.  The image opens up and Sam is on camera.  

 

“Boss.”  Sam nods.

 

“Sam.”  Peter looks are around the cabin for Dean.  “Did you have to leave him behind?”  He teases.

 

Sam shakes his head.  He turns the laptop so that the camera shows a bench seat across the aisle.  

 

Dean is tucked in and looking comfortable enough, but there is something a little too peaceful about his repose.   

 

“You slipped him a Micky.”

 

Sam turns the camera back and shrugs.  “In a manner of speaking.”  He gives Peter a look.  “It was either that or hogtie him and...we’re not into that sort of thing _._ ”

 

Peter snorts.  “Is he going to be okay when you get here?”  He needs both Winchesters to be sharp.

 

“Other then being pissed at me?”  Sam nods.  “Yes.”  

 

“I’m sorry Sam.”

 

“You’ve said that.”

 

Peter sighs.  “I sent you a link.”  He waits until Sam gets the message open.  

 

“Click on the ‘Conference’ button and it’ll open a split screen with Command.”  He directs.  “They’ve got a brief for us.”

 

Soon they are not only looking at each other but also Paul Morton who has been running things with Peter and Kev both out of pocket.  In the background the Command Section is a beehive of activity.

 

“Hey Boss.”  Paul is a friendly guy.  He works hard and Peter trusts him.     

 

“Paul.”  Peter smiles.  “I don’t think you’ve been officially introduced...this is Sam Winchester.”

 

“Yes.”  Paul smiles.  “It is a pleasure to meet you, despite the circumstances.”

 

“What have you got so far?”  Sam has no patience for pleasantries.   

 

Peter is too blame for that.  He broke the rules and now Sam is worried about the impact this whole mess will have on his brother.  When Sam is worried about Dean, his friendly ‘witnesses love him side’ is all but unseen.  

 

Paul frowns, but rallies easily.  “Okay.”  He clears his throat.  “It looks like we took the call early this evening.  An anonymous male.”

 

Sam snorts.  “No call is anonymous anymore.”

 

“You’re right.”  Paul agrees.  “We tracked the signal, did a sweep and found a crushed throwaway Cell in the grass.”

 

“Anything special about that location?”  Sam wants to know.

 

“Other then being relatively camera free?  No.  It appears to be random.”  Paul shrugs.  “We’ve pulled all the available security camera footage.  They show only a few cars that passed through during that time.  We’re running the vehicles down now.  Nothing so far.”

 

“Anything on the phone?”  Peter asks.  

 

“Purchased at the local super store with cash.  The video shows a twenty-something male, knit cap, sunglasses, and damn near an expert at hiding from the cameras.  We only got one side shot of his face.  No hits on any of the usual databases.  We’re trying to gain access to the local college’s ID catalog now, but...”   Paul gives them a bemused smile.  “Its surprisingly well protected.”

 

“Play the call for us.”  Peter instructs.

 

Paul nods and cues up the recording.  The audio is clear and oddly quiet.  There are very few sounds other then the caller himself. 

 

“Hey...ahh...those students that have been disappearing?  Umm...its...ahh...not a... _person_...that’s doing it.  Its...ahh...”  The caller sighs heavily and takes a deep breath.  “Something else.” 

The caller breaths into the phone for a few seconds before he speaks again.  “You need to check it out before it strikes again...you know?”  There is another long pause.  “Go to the old Junkyard on 3rd...you’ll see what I mean.”  The rest comes out in a rush.  “You gotta stop it...that girl is  _dying_  man.”  

 

There is a soft click and the line goes dead.  

 

Sam leans back in his seat and crosses his arms over his chest.  He has his eyes closed.

 

“Play it again.”  Sam says.  “Put it on repeat.”

 

Paul doesn’t ask any questions.  He simply starts the recording over again.  It plays two more times and is halfway into the fourth go around when Sam sits up and waves it off.  

 

Paul hits a button and the caller’s voice halts mid-sentence.

 

Sam sits still for another minute and then opens his eyes.  “Tell me about the missing kids.”

 

Paul nods and turns the camera so that Sam and Peter can see a large white board covered in photos and notes.  It looks like the board seen in every cop show that’s ever been on TV.  It’s cliche, but it serves its purpose.  No reason to reinvent the wheel.

 

Paul points to a photo on the top left.  “Christine Turner, twenty-two, and a senior at the local college.  Went missing three months ago.  She was out clubbing with her friends and got separated from the group.  Found dead thirty days later.  Her body was dumped on the side of the road.  She died from a combination of dehydration and starvation.”

 

Paul looks over his shoulder at the camera and Sam nods for him to continue.  “Bill Schultz, also twenty-two and a senior.  Went missing two months ago.  Same scenario.”

 

“The last victim is Kim Harlow, she is nineteen, and a sophomore.”  Paul moves to the last photo on the board.  “She went missing last month.  She went to use the bathroom and never came back.  It is possible she was sighted leaving with an unknown man.  The friends called the police right away.” 

 

Paul returns to the main desk and sits down in front of the computer.  “Questions?”

“How many days does Kim have left?”  Sam wants to know.

 

Paul consults a few notes.  “Looks like two if the pattern holds.”

 

Sam sighs.  “What are the civilians doing about it?”

 

“Not much.”  Paul says.  “There isn’t anything for them to go on.  The first two cases, haven’t produced any real leads.  The witness from the last one claims she saw Kim Harlow near the bathroom with an unidentified male.  They were holding hands like they were a couple.”

 

“I take it Kim doesn’t have a boyfriend.”  Sam notes. 

 

“Right.”  Paul holds up a composite sketch.  

 

The man depicted might be anybody.  

 

Sam gives the sketch a cursory look and waves it off.  “How did the caller contact the Organization?”

 

“We post ‘Tip Line’ phone numbers and e-mail addresses on a dozen or more websites.”  Peter explains. 

 

Before they started tracking Sam and Dean the Organization relied heavily on college students for information.  They’re more ready to accept that the Supernatural and more willing to talk about things they’ve seen or heard.

 

Sam stares at Peter for a long moment.  “Is the ‘Wonderful World of the Weird’ one of yours?”

 

“Yes.”  Peter acknowledges.  “It’s an older site, but its still useful in some ways.”

 

“I had a classmate at Stanford who was hooked on that site.”  Sam shakes his head.  “I checked it out once just to make sure he wasn’t being brainwashed or something.”

 

“Well?”  Peter can’t help but ask.

 

Sam snorts.  “It was all Bullshit.”  

 

“Probably true.”  Peter grins.  How well they know that now.  

 

“Okay.”  Sam leans back and rubs his face.  “So far there are three victims and the cops have no real leads.”  He sighs.  “Timeframe is thirty days.”  He frowns.  “Have you bumped the abduction dates against the lunar cycle?”

 

“Yes.”  Paul answers.

 

“Let me guess...Full Moon?”  

 

“Yes.”  Paul agrees.  “Its one of the first things we checked.”

 

“Okay, what ‘Big Bad’ relies on the lunar cycle.”  Sam asks Paul. 

 

“Weres.”  Paul responds immediately.  “Wolves, Panthers, Bears...”

 

“Yes.”  Sam nods.  “But?”

 

“Weres are feral on the night of the full moon.”  Paul frowns.  “And whatever took Kim has to have been passing as human.” 

 

“Right.”  Sam gives him an approving nod.  

 

Peter smiles.  He is pleased at how much everyone has learned in these few short months under the Winchester’s tutelage.  This is why they needed them so badly.  Every piece of practical knowledge could save a life.  No more floundering in the depths of miss-information.    

 

“Okay...what is lunar cycle dependent and can still pass as human on the Full Moon?”  Paul musses.  “Witches...Succubi...Incubi...Sirens...”  He throws out.  

 

Paul trails off and they all sit back to ponder the case.  

 

After a few minutes, Sam lets out a heavy sigh.  “Can you link me to the autopsy videos?”  He takes a swig of water and rubs his face.  

 

Paul nods and works the keys on his computer.  In short order a couple of video links pop up on the screen.  Sam leans forward and takes control of the images. 

 

Sam zooms in and out of the footage, rewinds, and watches it again.  

 

Peter watches Sam’s face, a mask of professional indifference, as he thoroughly examines each autopsy.  He’s tried to imagine the horrific things Sam and Dean must have witnessed in their lives as Hunters, but Peter thinks he’ll never quite get there.  Its probably a good thing.     

 

Everyone sighs in relief when Sam finally closes out the images.  

 

“What do you think?”  Paul asks.

 

Sam shoots Paul a look that makes the agent drop his eyes and start shuffling paper around the desk.  Peter grins.  He’s been the recipient of that look before and now he knows better then to interrupt when Sam is obviously thinking.  

 

“Tell me about Kev and the other agents.”  Sam says eventually.

 

Peter takes a deep breath.  “Kev was at Command when the call came in.  Command performed a preliminary investigation and confirmed the caller’s story.  They gathered the autopsy records and chased down the location of the call.”

 

“How did they end up in the wind?”  Sam looks at Peter.  

 

Its the question Peter has been dreading.  He clears his throat and looks Sam in the eye.  

 

“I sent Kev along with Carl Stadler and Mike Houghton to check on the Junkyard.”  Peter swallows hard.  He still can’t believe he was so reckless, sending them into the unknown like that.  Sending Kev.  “They were just taking a look.”

 

“When did they drop off your grid?”  Sam asks.

 

“Kev sent his last message from the front gate and the tracker lost them all a few minutes after that.”  Paul informs them.

 

“Did they go in?”  Sam frowns.  “Did they breach the gate or were they just standing outside?”

 

“We don’t know, but we assume they went in.”  Peter admits.  “The Junkyard security system has been disabled for some time and there are no other cameras in the area so we don’t know for sure.”    

 

Sam shakes his head.  “You’ve been out there?”

 

“Yes.”  Peter says.  “That’s when we ran into the invisible barrier.  Its like a force field of some kind.”

 

Sam raises an eyebrow.

 

“I know its sounds very...Sci-fi, but that’s the only way to describe it.”  Peter grimaces.  

 

“Where does the barrier start?”  Sam asks.  

 

“It runs the entire perimeter.”  Paul answers.

 

“Okay.”  Sam pushes the computer back from him.  He reaches into the empty seat beside him and produces a leather bound note book.

 

Its John Winchester’s Hunter’s journal.  Peter catches his breath and leans forward.  He’s seen it dozens of times since the Winchesters started working with the Organization, but the journal is never out of their hands.  No one is allowed to touch it.  Sam and Dean guard it like the prized possession it is.  

 

Sam slaps the book on table top and looks at Peter.  

 

Peter blushes when he realizes he’s staring at the journal like a hungry dog.  He sits back with a huff.  His palms itch to get his hands on it.

 

Sam gives him that look.

 

Peter shakes his head.  Bastard.    

 

Sam goes back to the book and scans the pages quickly, obviously looking for something specific.  He flips through until he is about halfway back and stops.  He studies the page he’s selected for long time.  

 

Peter sighs.  He knows better then to get impatient and Paul has quickly learned his lesson on interruptions when Sam is thinking.  They both watch and wait.  

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Sam eventually sits back and rubs his eyes.

 

“Dean and his damn chicken scratch.”  Sam grumbles.  “How much flight time do we have left?”

 

Peter looks at his watch.  “A little over an hour.”

 

“Okay.”  Sam sighs.  He unbuckles and stands up.  He is too tall for the cabin, but somehow manages to moves away in one smooth stride.

 

Peter and Paul are left looking at the back of Sam’s seat.  

 

There are a few quiet moments and then they hear Sam’s voice.  

 

“ _Exsuscito...spiritus...maritus._ ”  Sam intones in perfect Latin.  

 

Peter mentally translates the words as ‘Awaken Soul Mate’.  He looks at Paul who looks confused and Peter shrugs.  He keeps the translated words to himself.   

 

“Sam?”  Dean’s gruff questioning voice floats over the speakers.  

 

“Ya Dean.”  Sam says softly.  “I’m hear.”

 

There are a few soft rustling sounds and Peter tries hard not to think about what they might be doing.  He feels a little like he’s intruding, but not enough to take his eyes from the screen or cover his ears.  Part of him is just too curious to let it go.  

 

“Sonofabitch!”  Dean’s voice suddenly rings out sharp and strident.  “You did it didn’t you?”

 

“I had no choice Dean.”  Sam responds calmly.  “You couldn’t make yourself get on board and there was no way I was going to carry your heavy ass up those tiny stairs.”

 

“I was getting there Sam.”  Dean growls.  “You didn’t give me a chance.”

 

“I gave you almost 30 minutes.”

 

“I was almost there!”

 

“Whatever you say Dean.”  Sam huffs.

 

“Sorry.”  Dean actually sounds contrite.  “Its not your fault I can’t keep it together.”  

 

“Dean’s its okay.”  Sam says his voice soft.  “How do you feel?”

 

“Good.”  Dean snorts.  “Rested I guess.”

 

“Really?”  Sam chuckles.  He sounds pleased.  

 

“Don’t sound so happy about.”  Dean grumbles.

 

“Why not?”  Sam asks.  “It worked and that’s exactly why we agreed to try it.”

 

“I know...but...”  Dean starts

 

“But what?”  Sam interrupts with a hint of annoyance.  “You’d rather be passed out drunk and then hung over while we’re trying to work a job?”

 

“No...Sammy.”  Dean protests.  “I...”

 

“Dean.”  Sam blows out a breath.  “You got away with that Jim Beam routine last time, because it was expedient, and Bobby needed us.”  Sam tells his brother.  

 

When Bobby’s name comes up it is always with a clear note of respect and sadness.  He would love to find out more about the man and the depth of his connection with Sam and Dean, but like all Winchester relationships Bobby is clearly off limits.  When and if the Winchesters share anything personal it is definitely on their own terms.  Peter makes do with what they’ll give him.  

 

“I know Sam, but...”  Dean whines.  “Did you... _have_  to?”  

 

“We agreed Dean.”  Sam’s voice is low and impatient.  “We agreed that you don’t drink like that anymore.”  He waits a beat.  “We also agreed that we needed a ‘Plan B’ in case there was another emergency that required us to fly.”

 

“Fine.”  Dean huffs after a minute.  

 

“Fine.”  Sam replies.  

 

“You didn’t make me cluck like a chicken or anything while I was out did you?”  

 

“No clucking I promise.”  Sam swears.  “I just made you get on the damn plane.”

 

“That’s all?”  Dean is clearly suspicious.

 

“Okay.”  Sam’s voice rings with amusement.  “After I got you settled in...

 

“What did you do?”  Dean growls.

 

“I made you chant ‘I love you Sam’ over and over and...”   

 

“Damn it Sammy!”  Dean roars. 

 

“Over and over and...ahhh!”  Sam’s voice cuts off abruptly.  

 

There are sounds of  struggle, followed by a few curses, and harsh breathing.  

 

Paul pretends not to notice.     

 

Peter is glued to the screen.  

 

Eventually, the off-screen melee ends with a thump and a grunt.  

 

A minute later, Sam and Dean take their seats in front of the computer.  Both of their faces are flushed red.  Sam’s hair is a mess, but Dean looks as cool as ever.  They are both grinning.

 

Peter shakes his head.  

 

“Hey Boss.”  Dean says cheerfully, a little out of breath.  “Who’s this?”

 

“This is Paul...he’s running Command.”  

 

“Cool.”  Dean  smiles.  “Nice to met you Paul.”

 

“Likewise.”  Paul smiles back.  

 

“Glad to see you aren’t worse for wear.”  Peter comments.

 

Dean snorts and punches his brother in the arm.

 

“Ow...Jerk.”  Sam gives Dean a shove. 

 

“Shut-up Bitch.  You love it.”

 

Sam actually blushes and drops his head to scan the journal.

 

Peter chuckles.  

 

Paul openly stares.    

 

“So what’s going on?”  Dean asks.

 

Sam quickly brings his brother up to speed.  

 

“Okay.”  Dean says.  He snatches the journal from the table and scans it.  “Here.”  He taps the page.  “Its right here Sam.”

 

Sam takes a deep breath and lets it out slow.  “I know Dean.”  He rolls his eyes.  “I just can’t read what you wrote.”

 

“All that college education and you can’t read plain English?”  Dean teases.  

 

“That’s not English Dean.”  Sam looks exasperated.  “That’s Hieroglyphics.”

 

Dean snorts and grins at his brother.  “What do I get for translating?”

 

“I don’t put you back under and make you serenade me.”  Sam teases.

 

“You wouldn’t!”  

 

“You know ‘Wind Beneath my Wings’ is a sentimental favorite of mine.”

 

“I can still kick your ass.”  Dean grouses.  “Even if you are a Sasquatch.”  

 

Sam grins at his brother until Dean rolls his eyes.  

 

“Fine.”  Dean bends his head over the book again.  “This thing that’s probably got Kev and that girl sounds like the one I ran into a few years back.  It was taking older men.”  Dean shrugs.  “To each his own I guess.”

 

“How did you spot it?”  Peter asks.  He is always interested in how the mind’s of the Winchester men work.    

 

“Simple.”  Dean says.  “I was in the area knocking around...earning some money.”

 

Pool sharking Peter mentally translates.

 

“The missing guys were in the newspaper.”  Dean shrugs.  “The rest was just research.” 

 

It sounds so simple and yet Peter is certain that very few people would have caught the pattern or even explored it.  The Winchesters look at the world in a fundamentally different way.     

 

Sam snorts.

 

“What?”  Dean glares at his brother.  “I do research too you know.”

 

“Of course you do.”

 

Dean huffs.

 

“So what is it?”  Paul asks.

 

“It’s like some sort of Incubus or Succubus hybrid.”  Dean tells him.  “They don’t need sex, just touch...skin to skin.”

 

“So they literally...hold onto a victim until they’re used up?”  Paul looks aghast at the idea.  

 

“Yep.”  Dean says matter-of-fact. 

 

Paul starts updating the information to file.  “Does it have a name?” 

 

“I don’t know.”  Dean shakes his head.  “I never found one.”

 

“Why not?”  Sam looks surprised.

 

“I was busy Sam.”  Dean says defensively.  “I had other things to Hunt.”

 

“So much for your research.”  Sam snarks.

 

“Hey.”  Dean glares at his brother.  “I don’t have to know what its name is to kill it Sam.”

 

“That’s not the point Dean.”  Sam frowns.  “We have to keep good records.”  He flicks his eyes toward the screen.  

 

Dean actually looks guilty for a second or two.  “Okay.”  He huffs.  “If you're so worried about it you research it this time.”    

 

“Oh, I will.”  

 

“Knock yourself out Geek Boy.”  Dean grumbles.

  

“How do we kill it?”  Peter interrupts.

 

“I took it down with a Silver Bullet to the heart last time.”  Dean tell them.  “Beheaded it and gave it a salt and burn just in case.”  He shrugs.  “It wasn’t pretty, but it worked.” 

 

“How do we get through the barrier?”  Paul wants to know.  

 

“That’s the problem.”  Dean admits.  “The barrier goes up when their feeding and they feed pretty much constantly.”  

 

Paul frowns.

 

Dean taps the journal.  “A ‘Truth Spell’ will get you through it though.”

 

“A ‘Truth Spell’?”  Peter tries hard not to laugh.  

 

“Yep.”  Dean smiles.  “I traded a New Age Wiccan for it.”

 

Sam eyes shoot to his brother and narrow.  “What did you trade...exactly?”

 

Dean dodges his brother’s eyes and pretends to read more from the journal.

 

“ _Dean_...”  Sam’s eyes go dark.  

 

Peter clears his throat.  “Paul?”

 

“Yes Boss?”  Paul is clearly confused.

 

“Go grab a cup of Coffee.”

 

“Okay.”  Paul eyes go wide.  “Be back in five.”  He scoots back his chair and bails. 

 

Sam glares at Dean and Dean studiously ignores his brother.

 

“Tell me.”  Sam growls.

 

“Come on Sam.”  Dean huffs.  “I was on my own.”  He glares at his brother. 

 

Sam sits defensive and rigid.  He looks like he wants to say something, but clamps his mouth shut instead.  

 

Dean sighs.  “Back then we weren’t like we are now.”  His eyes flash.  “We weren’t even brothers anymore.”

 

Sam actually flinches.

 

Right then it clicks for Peter.  Stanford.  It has to be.  

 

“So...so stop with the possessive routine.”  Dean growls.

 

Sam stares at his brother for a long moment before he softens.  “Sorry.”  He runs his fingers along Dean’s forearm.  “I just hate the idea of you trading yourself.”  Sam leans back and closes his eyes.  “ _Period._ ”

 

Dean puts a hand on Sam’s chest.  “Sam?”

 

Sam looks at his brother.  His eyes are blazing with something Peter is reluctant to classify as simple love and devotion.  There is so much there he can’t even begin to distinguish the emotions that race across Sam’s face.  

 

“She got what she wanted and I got what I needed to rescue the last victim.  Okay?”  Dean finally says.  “Besides...”  He shrugs.  “She was...Hot!?”

 

“Jesus Dean.”  Sam snorts and shoves Dean’s hand away.  

 

Dean grins.  “Do you want to hear the spell or not?”  

 

“Whatever.”  Sam huffs and waves a hand.       

 

Together they bend over the book as Dean recites the ingredients.  They are all related to the idea of Truth in some way.  It makes a weird kind of sense.  

 

Peter is anxious to see the process even though he isn’t sure how much he believes in Magic.  The Winchesters assured him that Magic is real, but the Organization has spent decades chasing and debunking so many Charlatans that ‘real’ Magic seems unattainable.  He’ll have to wait and see.  

 

“What do you think Boss?”  Dean asks.  

 

“I think we can find most of those things locally.”  Peter tells him.  “I don’t know about that last one.”

 

“We can handle that one.”  Sam says

 

Peter frowns, but nods.  A ‘single tear from a man who has known True Sorrow’ is something he is sadly certain Sam or Dean Winchester can provide.  

 

“Paul.”  Peter says to the man who has just reappeared on screen with a steaming mug of coffee in hand.  “Take down an ingredient list and get our local agents on it.”

 

“Sure thing.”  Paul picks up a pen and paper and waits.

 

Dean repeats the ingredients, minus the last one, and adds a few odds and ends.  

 

Paul takes it all down and then steps out of frame to pass on the list.

 

“What does the spell do?”  Peter asks.  He hasn’t thought to do so until now.  He’s a little embarrassed by this.  Peter’s never been distracted on a case before, but he’s never sent Kev out to get abducted before either.

 

“Nothing fancy.”  Dean shrugs.  

 

“Most magical barriers have a door or a rift that you have to be able to ‘see’ to use.”  Sam explains.  “Obviously if its your Magic you can see it all the time.”

 

“But, since its not our Magic we’ll have to pick the lock.”  Dean adds.  

 

“This spell reveals a ‘Truth’.”  Sam clatifies.  “In this case a doorway through the barrier.”

 

“Huh.”  Peter can’t quite believe it.  “So after we get through the door...then what?” 

“You mean after... _we_...get through the door?”  Sam interjects.  He has that look that tells Peter that this is non-negotiable. 

 

“Of course.”  Peter nods.  “After you’re inside...then what?”

 

“We kill that evil Sonofabitch and rescue Kev.”  Dean grins.  “And hopefully Kim.”

 

“Carl and Mike too.”  Paul adds.

 

“Right.”  Dean agrees.  

 

“Okay.”  Sam checks his watch.  “We should be landing in what?  Twenty minutes?”

 

Peter checks his watch.  “Agreed.  An agent will bring you to the Hotel.  I think you’ll recognize her.”

 

“Jen?”  Dean asks.

 

Peter nods. 

 

“Great!”  Dean says a little too enthusiastic.  

 

Sam shoots a looks at his brother.  “How far are you from the Junkyard?” 

 

“Just minutes away.”  Peter looks around the room.  “This was as close as I could get and still rent by the night.” 

 

“Okay.”  Sam nods.  

 

Sam turns to Dean who is starting to look a little freaked out.  He his glancing around the cabin and gripping the arm rests so tightly his knuckles have gone white.  

 

“I think we’ll sign off.”  Sam tells Peter. 

 

“See you two soon.”  Peter nods at Dean and hides a grin.  “Good luck with that.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

   

 

The phone rings and Peter answers.  “Hello Jen.”  

 

“They’ve landed Boss.”

 

“Good.”  Peter looks at his watch.  Kev has been gone for almost eight hours.  Jesus.  

 

“We’re on the way now.”  She says.  “I picked up some food.  I hope a cup of soup and salad works for you.”

 

Peter smiles.  “Thanks Jen.”  

 

“No problem.”  She says.  “See you in fifteen.”

 

Peter hangs up and stands up.  He’s been sitting far too long.  He makes a trip to the bathroom and stretches out on the bed for a few minutes before his company arrives.  

 

When there is a knock at the door, Peter opens it to let everyone in.  Sam gives him a nod and Dean grins.  They shake hands all around.  

 

Peter gestures to the table and they take a seat.  Jen passes out the food and some bottled water.  Dean tears into his burger and fries while everyone else eats healthy.  

 

“Command called.”  Peter says between bites.  He had no idea he was this hungry.  He smiles a ‘Thank you’ at Jen who nods.  “They’ve ID’d the caller.”

 

“College kid?”  Sam asks.

 

“Yes.”  Peter nods.

 

“We need to speak to him.”  Sam tells him.

 

“We do?”  Dean looks up from his fries.

 

“Yes.”  Sam says.  “We need to know how he knew what was up.”  

 

“You think he’s more then just a witness.”  Peter notes.  

 

Sam nods.  “Could be.”

 

“I can have an agent pick him up?”  Jen says and pulls out her phone.

 

“He’s not a suspect.”  Sam shakes his head.  “Just watch him for now.”

 

“Take him if he bolts?”  Jen asks.

 

Sam nods.  

 

Jen steps away to make the call.

 

“Is everything on the way?”  Sam asks. 

 

“It should be here any minute.”  Peter confirms.  “Do you need anything else?”

 

Sam looks at Dean who shakes his head.  

 

“Will this room work?”  Peter asks.  

 

“Sure.”  Dean shrugs.  “Last time I cast the spell in the back seat of the Impala.” 

 

Peter is surprised.  He has a mental image of Magic as a complex endeavor that involves burning candles, alters, and chanting of some kind.  He can’t imagine Dean risking Baby’s upholstery like that.  

 

“How long does the spell last?”  Peter has a feeling that spells are temporary at best.

 

“It’ll be good for at least thirty minutes.”  Dean notes.  “That should be long enough to get inside and we won’t need it to get back out.”

 

Peter nods.  He hopes everything goes as smoothly as planned.

 

They finish their meals and clean-up.  A few minutes later there is another knock on the door.  Jen takes a cardboard box from another agent, thanks them, and closes the door.

 

“Well...”  She shows them the box.  “Here we go.”

 

Dean takes it from her and Sam clears the table.

 

Peter wants to film the process for the record, but Sam refuses.  Peter knows he won’t win that argument so he settles for taking notes and finds a seat with a good view of the action.  Jen moves back out of the way and waits.

 

The Winchesters work at getting things set up for a few minutes.  There is a large brass bowl, a couple of candles, and a dozen or more ingredients laid out in order of use.  It all looks simple enough.  

 

“So...”  Dean looks at Sam and grins.  “You up for this?”

 

“What?”  Sam looks mildly alarmed.    

 

“I worked the spell last time.”  Dean tells him.  “Its your turn to tear up for the greater good.”

 

Sam frowns and stares at the table.  “How did you...” 

 

Peter raises an eyebrow.  

 

“I thought about the worst thing that ever happened to me.”  Dean huffs and looks away. 

 

Sam’s head pops up.  “Mom right?”  His voice is suddenly small and boyish.

 

Peter nods.  It all comes back to Mary Winchester.  He knows this.    

 

“No.”  Dean snaps and his eyes flash at his brother.  “It wasn’t Mom.”

 

Sam blinks apparently at a loss.  He stares at Dean and then sighs heavily.  “Jesus.”  He scrubs his hands through his hair.  “Really?”

 

“Jesus Sam.”  Dean huffs.  “Why is it so hard to believe that that night was worse for me then...then...anything?”  He rubs the back of his neck.  “It was worse then losing Mom okay.”  

 

Stanford.  There it is again.  Peter takes a deep breath and bites his tongue.  

 

“I’m sorry Dean.”  Sam’s shoulders sag.  “I can never take it back.”

 

“I know Sam.”  Dean waves him off.  “I don’t even think about it anymore.  It was just...really fresh then.  Okay?”  He smiles sadly at his brother and shrugs.  “It was the first thing I thought of.”

 

“Okay.”  Sam takes a deep breath and grimaces.  “I know what’ll work.”

 

“No.”  Dean suddenly shakes his head.  “Never mind Sammy.”  He moves toward the table.  “I’ll cast it.”

 

“No Dean.”  Sam steps in front of his brother.  “I’ve got this.”

 

“You sure?”  Dean asks.  “I hate it when you think about...”  He swallows hard.  “ _That_.”

 

Peter wants to scream.  This is something new.  Something else he doesn't know.  

 

He casts a glance at Jen who shrugs.  They’re both in the dark.  

 

“I know, but...”  Sam looks at Dean.  “That image of you...it’ll never leave me.”  He taps his temple.  “It sits right here all the time waiting to...”  He sighs.  “Remind me.”

 

“Sammy...”  Dean looks guilty, pained, and decidedly miserable.  

 

Peter sighs and rubs his face.  The Winchesters and their secrets may actually drive him crazy.

 

“We might as well get some good out of it.”  Sam looks grim, but insistent.   

 

Dean grins suddenly and slaps his brother on the shoulder.  “That’s the spirit!”

 

Peter shakes his head.  He’s convinced that someday he’ll know the whole story.  Someday.

 

Sam takes up the journal and begins the spell.

 

Peter is surprised by the matter-of-fact nature of it.  Sam’s voice is even and calm, almost bored.  He reads the phrases, none of which rhyme, and drops the prescribed ingredients into the bowl one at a time.  

 

Every now and then Dean hands Sam an item that is just out of reach.  The whole thing proceeds without a hitch until the last ingredient.  Sam reads the incantation and closes the journal with a snap.

 

Sam braces his hands on both sides of the bowl and leans over the magical concoction.  He takes a deep breath and everyone waits.

 

Moments pass and Peter is starting to wonder if Sam is even capable of tears when the first one finally falls from his chin and into the bowl.  The ingredients explode with a hiss of blue flames.  Dean takes two steps around the table and yanks his brother away.     

 

Sam sniffs and wipes his face.  He hasn’t made any other sounds and won’t look at anyone except his brother.  Dean grips Sam’s shoulders and waits.  

 

Sam gulps and swallows hard.  “I’m okay Dean.”        

 

Dean looks past Sam’s hunched shoulders and nods to Peter. 

 

Peter jumps up and hurries over to the table.  All he can see in the bowl is a swirling mass of blue flames.  All the other ingredients have apparently vaporized.  There is no heat or smell.  He looks at Dean who shrugs.  

 

Sam reaches past them both and picks up the bowl.  

 

Jen gets the door open and runs ahead to start the car.  Dean follows Sam out and Peter brings up the rear.  In under five minutes they’re at the gates to the Junkyard. 

 

They pull up and a waiting agent opens the door for Sam.  He carries the bowl to the front gates.  Dean shoulders a duffle bag of weaponry and follows.

 

Jen hands Dean an ear bud.  He grumbles, but accepts it.  She moves to Sam who bends down so she can stuff one into his ear too.  

 

Sam looks back at Dean.  “You ready?”

 

Dean grins and pulls a pistol from his waist band.  Peter knows its loaded with Silver Bullets. 

 

“Alright.”  Dean says.  His voice comes through the communications net loud and clear.  All other agent chatter stops.  

 

“This is how it works.”  Dean announces.  “The spell will light up the barrier like a ‘Christmas Tree’.  We need to find the one spot that stays dark.  Okay?”

 

There are nods and ‘Rogs’ all around.  

 

“There are agents at the rear entrance and the side gates.”  Jen tells him.  “They’ll let us know if they see it.”

 

“Good.”  Dean nods.  “No body touch the barrier!”  He blows out a breath.  “Go for it Sam.”

 

Sam pulls the bowl back and without further ceremony tosses the contents into the air.  There is a spark and sizzle as the previously unseen barrier lights up just as Dean predicted.

 

Peter watches it all with wide eyes.  He can feel the Magic as it pulses through the  air.  He is truly amazed.  Real Magic.    

 

There is a shout from around the corner.  Sam bolts that direction and Dean follows.  Peter and Jen race after them and arrive just in time to see the Winchesters slip through a rift.  The rest of the barrier ripples, but remains illuminated.  

 

“Do we follow?”  Jen asks.

 

“No.”  Peter shakes his head.  “We wait.”

 

Jen nods and keys her other radio.  “Bring the Ambulance up, no sirens, and make sure they’re ready to treat for dehydration and starvation.”  

 

“Copy.”  An impersonal voice responds from Command.  “In route.”  

 

Peter and Jen wait in silence.  The rest of the agents mill about, watching for threats and listening for direction.  No one likes to remain on the side lines, but they all know this is the Winchester’s show.  

 

Several long minutes later Sam’s voice comes over the net in a whisper.  “Found Carl and Mike.  They’re alive.”  Sam continues.  “Unconscious and tied up.” 

 

Everyone breaks out in grins.  

 

Peter glances over the small crowd of agents who have gathered at the rift.  They are a fine group of dedicated men and women.  He’s proud to be a part of what they do.  Now more then ever.

 

“The rest of this building is clear.”  Sam says a few minutes later.  “You can send agents through the Personnel Door at the northwest corner of the building...the one with the white star painted on the side.  Keep it quiet.”

 

Jen waits for Peter to nod permission and sets the partial rescue in motion.    

 

Peter starts to pace and bounce on the balls of his feet.  He is relieved to know that Carl and Mike are relatively safe, but he is anxious about Kev.  He wants badly to rush in.

 

Moments later a gun shot rings out.  Peter is the only one who jumps.  He’s never been a great field agent.  

 

The sound of a scuffle is heard over the net and it sets everyone on their toes.  There is a shout and a grunt of pain and then nothing.  The ensuing silence is nerve racking and Peter tries to stay calm.   

 

The barrier suddenly flashes and then fades away.  Peter smiles.  He throws up his hand to halt any overeager agents and waits.   

  

A minute or so later Dean says.  “It’s down.”  His voice is a little breathless.  “We’re in the offices in the main building...the center one with the big roll-up doors.  Kev is here...he’s okay.  Bring the Ambulance for Kim.”

 

Peter and Jen are the first in.  The rest of the agents fan out and provide cover.  They move slowly across the dirt yard and into the main building.  

 

The lights are on and they can hear low voices from the back.  Peter and Jen move quickly past the torn down cars.

 

“We’re inside.”  Jen says.  “Approaching the offices now.”

 

“Rog.”  Sam responds.  

 

The door of the office is propped open and Sam peeks out to wave at Peter and Jen.  Peter sighs in relief.  Jen holsters her weapon and steps back to direct the others.  

 

Peter trots over to where Sam is standing. 

 

Sam raises a hand.  “Kev is alive, but banged up.”

 

“Okay.”  Peter acknowledges.  

 

Sam moves aside so that Peter can step into the office.   

 

“Kev?”  He calls.  His stomach is a hard knot of worry.

 

“Here.”  Kev’s voice is barely a whisper.  

 

Peter zones in on it.  Kev is laying on the floor near an emaciated girl Peter assumes is Kim Harlow.  Dean is crouched over the girl, so Peter goes directly to his friend. 

 

He kneels next to Kev’s hip and reaches for his hand.  “You look like shit.”

 

“Ya?”  Kev chuckles and grabs hold of Peter.  “But, I feel great.”

 

“Right.”  Peter snorts.  

 

“No Really.”  Kev insists.  “Its weird.”

 

“Okay Kev.”  Peter smiles indulgently.  

 

“Help me up would you?”  Kev asks.  

 

Peter gives him a hand and Kev is on his feet when the Paramedics arrive.  They ignore him and look around for the girl they’ve been told to expect.    

 

“Over here.”  Dean calls out.  

 

The Paramedics hurry to Kim who is mercifully unconscious. 

 

Peter wraps an arm around Kev’s shoulders and helps him walk to a nearby couch.  He eases his friend down and collapses next to him.  The adrenaline must be getting to him.  He’s probably more freaked out then he’s ever been.  

 

“Thanks.”  Kev says.

 

They watch as the Paramedics rapidly bundle Kim for transport and roll her away.  

 

“Do we need another Ambulance?”  Jen asks from the doorway.  Her eyes skim over Kev’s injuries.  

 

Kev shakes his head and gives her a thumbs up.  “I’m good.”  

 

“No he isn’t.”  Peter tells her.  “But we probably don’t need an Ambulance.  Just the car when we’re ready.” 

 

Jen nods.   

 

Sam removes his ear bud and hands it to Jen.  He gives his brother a hand up.  Dean removes his ear bud tosses it to her.

 

Jen catches it and frowns.  “You hurt?”

 

Dean shakes his head.  “Just a scratch.”

 

“Want the Paramedics to have a look?”  She asks. 

 

“Na.”  Dean waves her off.  “Sam’ll take care of it.”

 

Sam guides Dean to the table and makes him sit.  He pulls up his brother’s shirt and Peter can see a bright red gash.  He knows the Winchesters prefer to take care of each other and visit the ER only when there is no other choice.  The wound doesn’t look deep, but it will probably need stitches anyway.  

 

“Who knew it would throw a knife?”  Dean jokes.  “Good thing it’s aim sucked.”

 

Sam is not amused.  

 

Peter turns to Kev.  “Any injuries I can’t see?”  

 

Kev’s face looks terrible.  His eyes are swollen nearly shut and his lip is split in two places.  

 

“No.”  Kev shakes his head.  “All superficial Boss.”  

 

“You’ll get checked out anyway.”  Peter tells him.

 

Kev nods and leans back.  “Sorry I got us into trouble.”

 

Peter flicks a glance at Sam who ignores him.

 

“You’re a pain in the ass.”  He teases.  

 

Kev chuckles.   

 

“I even had to call in the experts.”  Peter nods toward Sam and Dean.  “You know how I suck at field work.”

 

“Thanks guys.”  Kev says.

 

“No problem.”  Dean shrugs.  “Piece of Cake.”

 

Sam turns to Kev, smiles, and nods.

 

Kev wipes dried blood from his face and frowns.

 

Peter looks at the damage and feels a rush of anger.  “Where is it?”  He looks around.  

 

Sam looks up from his inspection of Dean’s wound.  “The other side of the table.”  

 

Peter squeezes Kev’s shoulder and stands up.  He takes a few steps and stops in his tracks.  He isn’t sure what he expected to see, but a thirty-something male dressed in slacks and a white buttoned down shirt with the sleeves rolled up isn’t it.  It looks innocuous.  Except for the headless part.

 

“Doesn’t look like much does it?”  Dean notes.

 

“No.”  Peter agrees.  “Not much at all.”  

 

“It went down easy enough.”  Dean says.  “Caught it while he was busy knocking Kev around.”

 

Peter has a sudden and irrational desire to kick it in the face.  He doesn’t, but he still wants to.   

 

“We need to burn it.”  Sam notes.  

 

“Right.”  Peter looks at Sam.  “What do you need?”        

 

“A couple of agents to help move the body outside would be nice.”  Sam answers. 

 

“I want to see it burn.”  Kev says from the couch.  “Closure...you know.”

 

Peter nods.  He asks Jen to send some support and moves to help his friend stand once again.

 

In short order the creature is salted, doused in lighter fluid, and set ablaze.  Peter shakes his head.  Now that he knows what the salt is for it seems obvious.  He can’t believe he couldn’t figure that out.  

 

The fire burns brightly.  Peter stands with his arm around Kev.  He smiles at his friend who grins back.  

 

Sam and Dean stand side by side as usual, their shoulders hunched, and their hands in their front pockets.  The flames illuminate their faces and they look comfortable in their own skin.  

 

 


	5. Epilogue

 

Dean is seated next to the bed and holding Kim Harlow’s hand when Peter walks in.  He looks up and smiles.

 

“Hey Boss.”  He calls.

  

“How is she?”  Peter asks.  

 

“Doc says she’s in pretty good shape.”  Dean shrugs.  “She thinks that Kim must have been given some water and a little food once in a while.”

 

Peter nods.  “Jen said they found a stash of water and energy bars.”

 

“That explains it.”  Dean turns back to to Kim.  

 

Peter moves a chair up and sits across the bed from Dean.  He sets the box he’s carrying down on the table and takes Kim’s other hand.  It is dry and warm.  She looks comfortable enough.  

 

“Doc says she’ll be out for a while longer.”  Dean says.  “Did you find her people?”

 

“No.”  Peter frowns.  “Looks like she’s on her own.”

 

Dean sighs.  “Well she’s got great friends... _hot_ friends.”  He wags his eyebrows at Peter.  “Too bad you missed them.”  

 

Peter gives him a mock scowl and waves him off.

 

“The Organization will take care of anything she needs.”  Peter tells him.  

 

“Wow.”  Dean snorts.  “You’ve got your fingers into everything.”

 

“The ‘Care and Recovery Unit’ is just another part of what we do.”  He says proudly.

 

“Cool.”  Dean looks impressed.  

 

“Strong friends will do her the most good though.”  Peter notes.

 

Dean nods.

 

“Speaking of recovery how’s that gash?”  Peter asks.

 

Dean shrugs and lifts his T-shirt.  Peter quickly catalogs what the can see.  There are half a dozen reminders of old battles and he knows most of them were sewn by Sam’s hand.  

 

“Nice stitching.”  He comments.

 

“Yep.”  Dean runs a fingers across the neat row.  “Sam does good work.”

 

Peter nods and leans back.  A few months a ago he offered Sam and Dean a full medical workup.  The Organization has always maintained complete medical records on all agents and it makes sense to be ready to treat the Winchesters if needed.  

 

Dean had scoffed and at his suggestion so Peter had looked at Sam for help.  Sam had given him that look until Peter let the matter drop.  He still hasn’t decided if they simply can’t be bothered with their physical health or if they’re hiding something.  Recent events argue for the latter.

 

“Sorry my brother’s been such a Douche.”  Dean grumbles a few minutes later.  

 

“He had a right to be angry.”  Peter admits.

 

Dean rolls his eyes.  “Sam and his rules.”  

 

“They’re for good reason.”  Peter says.  He’ll remind himself of that every time he makes an operational decision for a good long while.  “They’re meant to keep us from stumbling into something unprepared.”   

 

“Rules are Sam’s thing.”  Dean musses.  “He likes to follow the rules...”  He grimaces.  “When there are rules.”

 

Peter nods.  Rules can provide stability in chaos.  He gets why they appeal to Sam.    

 

“He’s been worried about you.”  Peter tells Dean.    

 

“Sam is always worried.”  Dean looks at Peter and grins.  “You know that.”

 

Peter grins back.  The Winchester’s worrying about each other is just something they do.  Probably more then is actually healthy, but Peter doesn’t feel the need to point that out.

 

Dean squeezes Kim’s hand and lays it gently on the bed.  He leans back and crosses his arms over his chest.  

 

“I wish he wouldn’t worry so much though.”  Dean notes.  “It’s probably bad for him.”

 

“Maybe he just wants to look out for you for a change.”  Peter ventures.      

 

“Maybe.”  Dean looks skeptical.  “I’m better then I have been in a long time.”  He looks over at Peter.  “Better then ever really.”

 

Peter thinks he gets it, but he can’t be sure.  

 

“You know that thing between me and Sam?”  Dean finally asks.

 

Peter nods.  He’ll probably spend the next few months analyzing that particular development.  He sighs.  If his track record holds, he’ll think he has the Winchester’s figured out until they show him once again that he doesn’t know shit.  It’s starting to be familiar pattern.  

 

“I’ll keep it private.”  Peter assures him.

 

“I just wanted to say...”  Dean starts.  

 

Peter raises a hand and interrupts.  “You don’t have to explain.”  He really doesn’t.    

 

“I wasn’t going too.”  Dean laughs.  “I gave up explaining myself and Sam a long time ago and...I’m not sure I... _could_...explain it anyway.”  He shrugs.  “Not in a way that would make sense to anyone else.”

 

“Okay.”  Peter is confused.

 

“I was going to say...‘Thank you’.”  Dean smiles.  “For not freaking out.”

 

“Oh.”  Peter is surprised.  “Of course.”

 

“The thing is...”  Dean explains.  “Sam likes to thinks he’s beyond all that ‘I want to be normal’ crap, but he’s isn’t.  Not so much.”  

 

Peter waits for Dean to continue.  He’ll wait all day for anything the Dean wants to tell him. 

 

“Sam needed you to know I guess.”  Dean looks at Peter.  “Sam needed to see if you would accept us or not.”   

 

Peter nods.  Sam wants to fit in.  He actually gets that.  

 

“So...”  Dean sighs.  “Thanks for putting up with his throwing... _us_...in your face like that.”  

 

Peter leans forward.  “Dean...there’s a lot about you and Sam I still don’t understand and maybe...I’ll never know all of it, but I would like to.”  He looks at Dean and insists.  “I want to understand everything...if I can.”  

 

“ _Everything_?”  Dean groans.  “You’ll probably wish you hadn’t.”

 

“Try me.”  Peter challenges.

 

Dean looks at Peter for a long moment.  His green eyes dark and unreadable.      

 

Peter takes a deep breath and sets Kim’s hand down.  

 

“Dean.”  He says.  “These last six months may have been routine for you and Sam, but they’ve been revolutionary for the Organization.”  He waits for Dean to nod.  “The Organization is finally making a real difference.  Your knowledge and focus have done that.” 

 

Dean rubs the back of his neck and looks vaguely embarrassed.

 

“The training you’ve given our agents and the knowledge you’ve shared with Command has been priceless.”  Peter needs Dean to understand.  “You and Sam have no idea how much good you’ve done.”

 

“Seriously?”  Dean is clearly skeptical.

 

“Seriously.”  Peter confirms.  

 

“Then keep following the rules.”  Sam notes dryly from the doorway.

 

Peter turns.  He’s always surprised at how quiet Sam can be.  A man his size shouldn’t be that stealthy.  It freaks Peter out a little.    

 

Dean throws a glare over his shoulder.  “Let it go Sam.”  

 

“No.”  Peter says.  “Your brother is right.  We can’t help people of we get ourselves hurt or killed and we can’t call you for rescue all the time either.”  He holds Sam’s eyes and promises.  “We’ll... _I’ll_...be more carful in the future.”  

 

Sam raises an eyebrow.  He’s clearly reserving judgment.    

 

“Speaking of...”  Dean looks at Peter.  “How is Kev?”

 

“He looks pretty good now that he’s cleaned up.”  Peter tells him.  “No broken bones and they’re running the last Neurological tests now.  I’ll be taking him home in a few minutes.”

 

“Does he remember anything?”  Dean asks. 

 

“Nope.”  Sam leans against the door frame.  “Not a damn thing after... _it_...met them at the gate and shook their hands.  The next thing he remembers is you leaning over him.”

 

“The last victim from the first case couldn’t remember anything either.”  Dean nods toward the bed.  “Poor Kim is going to think she took one Hell of a long trip to the bathroom.”

 

Sam snorts.

 

“Uhh...”  Dean flushes comically red.  “That’s not what I meant.” 

 

Peter tries not to laugh and fails.  

 

“Its probably good she won’t remember.”  He says after he gets a hold of himself.  “Our Chemists think it used a Neurotoxin.”  

 

“Sammy figured it was something like that.”  Dean says.  “Right?”   

 

“Yes Dean.”  Sam gives his brother an indulgent smile. 

 

“There were small traces of an unknown chemical in blood samples from all of the survivors.”  Peter notes.  “Everyone’s Endorphin levels were off the charts too.”   

 

“Meaning Kim might have been high as a kite the whole time.”  Dean concludes. 

 

Sam smiles at Dean in approval. 

 

Peter nods.  “It explains why Kev was feeling no pain when we found him."  

 

“Well good for them.”  Dean grins.

 

“Yes.”  Peter agrees.  “I’m just glad we got to them all in time.  Kim didn’t have much longer.” 

 

“Ya.  Good thing that kid called.”  Dean says.  “Did you bring him in yet?”   

 

“This morning.”  Peter replies.  “He didn’t have much to say.”  He nods toward Sam.  “Until your brother spoke to him.”

 

“What’s his deal?”  Dean wants to know.

 

“It was a vision Dean.”  Sam sighs and runs a hand through his hair. 

 

“No shit.”  Dean frowns.  “Is he one of...”

 

“No.”  Sam cuts his brother off and gives him a look that makes Dean clamp his mouth shut.  

 

Peter has missed something again.  He’s never going to stop trying to figure them out.  It’s a good thing he’s a patient man.  

 

“These are regular old Psychic visions.”  Sam tells them.  “This kid’s got real talent.”

 

Peter still finds it hard to believe.  

 

“Is he doing okay?”  Dean asks.  “The kid?”

 

“Seems to be.”  Peter replies.  “The poor kid cried all over your brother when Sam told him that he believed him.  After that, we could hardly get him to take a breath.  He spilled his entire Psychic history non-stop.”    

 

Dean chuckles.  “Sam makes kids cry all the time.”

 

“Shut-up Dean.”  Sam huffs. 

  

Peter shakes his head.  “Either way...he’s agreed to work with us.” 

 

“Ya?”  Dean teases.  “For what department?”  

 

“We’ll have to open up a new unit.”  Peter laughs.  “We’ve never hired a true Psychic before.”  

 

“You have different departments?”  Sam looks bemused. 

 

“I’ll send you a comprehensive list.”  Peter teases.  

 

Sam shakes his head and actually smiles at Peter.  

 

Peter smiles back.  They might just be good again.  For now.

 

Dean stands and gives Kim one last pat on the hand.  Peter follows suit.  He grabs the box he brought and together they head out of the room.

 

“Here.”  Peter hands the box to Dean when they’re in the hallway.

 

“What’s this?”  Dean asks in surprise.

 

“Parting gift.”  Peter tells him.  “For you and Sam.  A ‘Thank You’ from all of us.”

 

“Ya?”  Dean is obviously pleased.  

 

Dean glances at Sam who gives him an encouraging nod.  Sam stuffs his hands in his pockets and smiles as he watches his brother with the gift.  

 

Dean tears open the box and flashes a grin at Peter.  

 

“Look Sam...”  He turns to show his brother the contents.  “New Creds!”

 

Sam glances into the box and raises an eyebrow at Peter.  “You’re spoiling him.” 

 

Peter smiles.  He’s happy to have gotten something right about them today.

 

“FBI...Homeland Security...NSA...”  Dean is rifling threw the spanking new badges like they’re candy and he can’t decide which one to chose.  “Department of Interior...?”  Dean frowns in confusion.

 

“Kev assures me that that one will be surprisingly useful.”  Peter says.  

 

“No ‘Bikini Inspector’?”  Sam deadpans.  

 

Dean snaps a look at his brother.   

 

“Bummer.”  Sam intones and they both bust up.  

 

Peter stands back and watches them laugh.  He is pleased to see them this way.  

 

“Did you find a name for it yet?”  Peter asks when they’ve laughed themselves out.  

 

“For what?”  Sam frowns.

 

“That touchy feelly...but...‘I don’t go all the way’ Incubus hybrid thing?”  Dean says with a straight face.

 

Sam shoots his brother an incredulous look. 

 

Peter outright laughs at them both.  He can’t help it.  Its been one hell of a long night.

 

“Not yet.”  Sam grumbles.   

 

“Ha!”  Dean checks the clock above the exit sign.  “It’s been 24 hours Sammy.  You so owe me man.”

 

Sam turns to his brother and gives him a long look.  “You can collect later.”  He says softly.  “If you behave.”  

 

Dean’s eyes flash.  He grins at Sam, slow and easy.   

 

Peter glances between the two.  He can’t imagine what Sam owes Dean.  Then he does and blushes... _again_.  

 

DONE 

Thank you for reading.  I hope you enjoyed it!

Thank you Kripke and Co., J2, the Writers and Staff for bringing Supernatural to life.

 


End file.
